<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halfway drive by priama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675923">Halfway drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/priama/pseuds/priama'>priama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two-Face AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Rachel Lives, Two-Face AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/priama/pseuds/priama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Crane and Rachel Dawes drive away from Gotham City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Rachel Dawes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two-Face AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halfway drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pull over." Crane sighs "Let me drive for a while."<br/><br/>Rachel glances at him, a sharp green eye behind matted hair. Her grip on the wheel turns her knuckles white and Crane half braces himself for the verbal lashing. Instead she huffs through her nose.<br/><br/>"You can drive?"<br/><br/>The inquiry is genuine, as she keeps her eye fixated on him, even though she scowls.<br/><br/>"Of course I do." He confesses "I just lack the license."<br/><br/>She presses what's left of her lips into a thin line, meaning she'll berate him for his lack of official documents. Loading before unleashing her distaste against whatever he did and didn't do. Perhaps she'll tell him he has only himself to blame for that.<br/><br/>She swallows her breath instead and looks to the road ahead, grip tight around the wheel. Crane frowns. Her exhaustion rubs him the wrong way, it leaves him feeling as if he has no ground to stand on. It's stagnant. It's boring.<br/><br/>"You look ready to pass out any minute now and crash this car. Let me drive." He insists and a cruel thought crosses his mind. "Unless you're so eager to burn down the other half of your face, which in that case let me out."<br/><br/>That seems to prick at her, for she slams into the breaks, making the wheels screech. Had it not been for the seatbelts, they would have burst through the windshield. His neck will be sore tomorrow though.<br/><br/>There's fury boiling in her green eyes and the mangled side of her face twitches violently behind her hair. He meets her boiling glare with a nonchalant look, although he doesn't dare to grin. Yes, he wanted a reaction from her but he isn't keen on her going for his throat either.<br/><br/>Seconds pass as Rachel stews in her wrath and Crane sits as still as a statue, both staring at each other, unyielding, until she finally blinks and releases her vice grip over the wheel and undoes her seatbelt. He follows suit, getting out of the car after her.<br/><br/>He leans into the driver's seat, pushing his glasses back in place and starting the engine. Rachel half curls into herself in the passenger's seat. From the corner of his eyes, Crane notices how the unburnt left half of her face is sallow and gaunt and the bags under her lids make her eye look as if it sunk back into her skull. She puts the seatbelt on mechanically and stares on at the road.<br/><br/>"Go to sleep." He tells her "There's still miles to go."<br/><br/>She glares at him. That classic, silent way of hers telling him <em>go to hell</em>. He almost laughs.<br/><br/>They drive in silence with only the light drizzle tapping against the glass and the headlights illuminating the road ahead. Blüdhaven is still miles away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Using the "100 ways to say I Love You" prompt list, though I won't be using them all for Cranechel centric fics since a lot of them don't really fit them.</p><p>Prompts can be found here https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>